She Finally Confessed
by NickiTheWriter
Summary: Hermione kills herself because of the hurt she is going through. She confesses her deepest secrets in this letter written to anyone whe really cared about her... Enough to read a little note she wrote to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

To who ever cared,

If you haven't noticed already, I am dead. You are probably asking yourself 'Why? She was such a smart girl. I didn't know she had a 'problem'.' No, I didn't have a 'problem', well yes, I did; but not at first. I will tell you the story:

It must have been the first time he called me a mudblood, or the time I punched him, or even the time that he decided to be on Harry's side in the war; but I fell in love with him. I didn't mean to, I always pretended I hated him, I thought that if I pretended hard enough, the feelings would go away; but they didn't. They just grew stronger and stronger until I decided I couldn't help the feelings anymore.

I was going to ask him to go to the ball with me in the fifth year but then Victor Krum asked me to go with him to the ball. I said yes, being the nice girl I am; but I also knew that Draco would never say yes to me. Draco was way too good for me, plus I thought that Victor was a great guy. But, as Ron said at the ball, he had more then friendship on his mind. That night he tricked me into going to his room with him. He had his own room, because he was all good in the school and stuff and whatever. He then threatend me and then did things to me so vile I will not write it down. If you were smart you would know what he did to me... in his room, at night. When I got out of his room he told me to never tell anything to anyone, so I didn't. He gave me his address to send him letters, but I never did.

In the sixth year, I didn't see Draco as much, and I guess Ron started to like me because in the seventh year, he asked me out. I said yes, because I knew we were meant to be... at least... I thought.

After my children were born (Merlin bless their soul) Ron started hitting me. At first I thought it was just because I had done something very very wrong but then he kept hitting me; more and more often and I started to notice he was hitting me for no reasion what so ever. I decided I had to leave Ron with the children and stay with the only person who cared anymore... Harry.

Harry was really kind to me, but then he decided he loved Ginny much more then me, and he told me to leave.

I had nowhere to go, and no one who cared about me anymore. My life sucked, my parents were dead and I had no friends. What was I supposed to do? I went where ever my feet lead me, and I found myself going to the Malfoy mansion. I walked up the cold steps and knocked on the door. A house elf opened the door and asked me to wait in the living room.

About a second later, Draco walked into the room and looked at me. "Yes?" He asked with a really bad attitude. "Can't I just drop by to say 'hi'?" I asked looking at the eyes I was once in love with. "No." He said with a smirk. "Okay well I don't care. Hello, Draco. It looks like you have been doing well." I said with my own smirk. I was afraid that he was going to kick me out, then but instead he motioned me to sit down on the very expencive looking green couch.

"How are you going with Ron?" He asked. "Uh... I kind of left him. He started hitting me." I said, crying. "Oh." He said. I am guessing he felt weird because he looked at the floor. "Where are you staying now?" He asked. "Oh. I don't have a place to stay yet. I will probably go back home." I said. "What? You can't go back to that guy! He will hurt you so badly and I, don't take this the wrong way, but I care about you too much." He said and then we both blushed. "Okay. So where do you want me to stay?" I asked. I knew where I wanted to stay but I wanted him to guide me. We stayed silent for a while and then he said "Maybe you can stay with..." He couldn't finish becasue there was a knock on the door. We waited for the house elf to tell us who it was and then finally she announced it was Astoria Greengrass. I knew her form Pancy Parkinson's crew or what ever. He smiled and asked her to come in. He then looked at me and said, "Well, maybe you _should_ go home." My mouth dropped. Wasn't it him that told me I shouldn't go home? He looked at Astoria and said, "You know Hermione Granger, right?" she looked at me like I was a fly she just had to kill. "Ah yes, the mudblood." she said and then smiled at him. She didn't even say 'hi' to me. How rude. "I have to ask you something, 'Storia." he said, a little shyly. "Sure." she said and then looked proudly. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I was crushed. How could I had fallen in love with him in the first place? I was hurt, I was astonished, I hated myself, and I was sad. "YES!" she agreed and kissed him longer then I thought was possible. It didn't matter to me, because he didn't notice me leave and I guess he didn't care becasue he didn't even owl me. I went home and faced Ron.

When I got home he said all of the mean things you can think of someone telling another. I didn't really care. I knew what I had to do. That night I left... everyone.

I'm not saying it's Draco's fault, or Astoria's fault. It's no one but my own fault. I just wanted to confess my love to Draco. I will always love you Draco, even if I am dead.

-Hemione Jane Malfoy. I will always live on.


	2. Draco

(Okay guys, this the next chapter to 'She Finally Confessed

**(Okay guys, this the next chapter to 'She Finally Confessed.' Its about all the memories of Hermione and her friends reactions. Thanks to loving-reader-and-writer)**

Draco was crushed. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't gone and asked Hermione to leave, she would still alive.

She would have finally confessed that she loved him. He should have listened. He loved her, too, but how was he to confess that to his parents. She was a dirty mudblood in their eyes. She was nothing but another one of 'them'. They would kill her if he told them, that why he told no one and went out with Astoria. She was sweet, a Slytherin, a pureblood, and really pretty.

He thought he could forget about Hermione, but then she was at his front door. She looked sad and was dirty. The only way he could forget about her was to be mean, like he had been for the last 15 years.

The first time he saw her, she was beautiful, and she kept stealing his heart after every year. Then that Pansy got into the way. And then that Weasley. He knew they would never have a time alone; he was destined to be a deatheater, and she was destined to marry Ron.

They had no chance. She walked into his house and was about to say something when Astoria was at the door. She looked at Hermione like a rat, and Draco told her that maybe Hermione should go home. He didn't want to be rude, or drive her to kill herself, but there was no choice. He was going to call her later and apologize.

He had even started looking for a house for her. He would pay and everything, he would have even given her a couple of house elves, but when he discovered Hermione had jumped into the lake outside the park by his house, he went into his room and did something he rarely did, cried.

He cried and cried. There was no telling what he was going to do next. He waited for Astoria to call or flu in so he could cancel the wedding and break up with her. When he finally did, he thought of something.

He was going to kill that Ron. He was going to kill him and bury him in hell.

Then something happened. Hermione's daughter appeared at his door. She looked like Hermione, and nothing like her father. Apparently, Ron had killed all his children, except for this girl because she had escaped. Her name was Dracca.

He never heard of that name but then realized it was his name, but in a girl name. He cared for her until she was a teen. Until Ron got out of Azkaban.

(I'm making a new story about him and Dracca. I know its an odd name, but its cute how Hermione named her after him D)


End file.
